


La Nuit Chante

by MadameGiry25



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Reflection, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'archevêque reflète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Nuit Chante

La nuit est froide et noire. La neige tombe doucement sur le toit de Notre-Dame. Les cris de la bohémienne et les protestations du juge se taisent. L'archevêque est le seul, les pieds dans la neige sanglante.

Le corps de la fille repose à l'intérieur, et sa mort pèse sur son esprit. Les cris de son fils résonnent dans la nuit.

Le garçon...

Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? Le péchés de son tuteur sont lourdes sur son âme. Les yeux de Notre-Dame sont toujours vigilants.

"Père céleste, veille sur l'enfant. Je pose cette question à votre nom ..."

La nuit attend pas. L'archevêque à la retraite, ses prières flottent au ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Language Challenge at the Reviews Lounge, Too forum. "Write a fic of at least 100 words in a language other than your first."
> 
> Pardonnez mon mauvais français! Cette pratique est!


End file.
